In the End
by MrsSnowfield
Summary: What would happen if Charlotte fell in love with not one vampire, but two? To make things worse they're each from a different coven..
1. Chapter 1

"Charlotte. Chaaarlotte." A voice sang to me as I opened my eyes. "Its time to get up Char."

"Mm. How about.. No." Pulling the comforter over my head I feel Shane laugh as he climbs onto the bed next to me.

"Well then, I guess you dont want to go to your party. Such a shame for all that planning and hard work to go to waste." I feel him move to get off the bed and I reach out from my fortress, pulling him under the covers with me. Wrapping his arms around me he whispers into my hair "Dont go Char.. You dont have to."

Feeling the tears well up in my eyes I bury my face in his chest, mumbling something unintelligable back. We stay like that for a while before I hear more voices coming down the hall to my room. Happy, laughing voices that I know im going to miss.

"Uhh.. I thought he came in here. Shane? Charlie?"

_Kyle. _

"Under here" Shane laughs while moving the comforter out of his way and throwing me into reality. "I was just waking Char up to get ready for the party. But it doesnt seem like she wants to go anymore."

"What!? Charlie.. not wanting to party. Is she sick?" He leans over feeling my forhead, "yup, definately sick. Which means she should not be partying OR driving anywhere for the next, oh century or two. What do you think Shane?"

"I'd have to agree with you. She's not going anywhere tonight."

"Ha ha. Very funny guys." They both laugh.

Getting out of bed I begin to walk to my closet when Im picked up and carried to the bathroom instead. "Or not." I mumble to myself as I'm set down and shut in the room. _Shower it is then. _

I take my time, letting the hot water run over my shoulders and down my back. Trying not to think about anything but the party tonight. Rinsing off I step out of the shower and examine myself in the mirror. My long brown hair dripping on the floor, grey-blue eyes looking over my pale skinned body.

Wrapping a towel around me I make my way back to my room, where I see a large wrapped box and gift bag sitting on my bed. Opening them up I have an entire new outfit for tonight.

"Knock knock." Shane walked in the room "Like the clothes?"

"Yes! I was actually just looking at all of these the other day with Kyle. Im definatley going to put them on for the party." I laugh while toweling off my hair some.

"Im glad you like it, that was from all of us, but there is one more thing..." grabbing a small box from the dresser behind him he took my hand and walked me to the balcony.

"Charlotte, I know that you're leaving for Santa Carla tonight and Im not trying to stop you. I just want you to know that you will always have a place here in Luna Bay with me and the guys. You're the only one that knows about us, the only human to ever find out what we are that we havent tried to change or kill. There's something different about you. Something special. This is just a little something from me, something to remind you that no matter what happens or where you go. That you will always have a home, with me. I love you, Char."

"Oh, Shane..." Opening the box I see a leather band with smaller pieces making an "x" pattern through the center. The inside of it was ingraved: Forever your home. -Shane.

Clinging to him I feel myself start to cry again. The only person I've ever completely trusted, the only one to ever love me and here I am, getting ready to say goodbye. Composing myself I pull back and look at him, trying to memorize his face. As if he read my mind he looks back at me, the next thing I knew his lips were crashing down on mine.

My heart dropped and my knees fought from buckling beneath me. The passion behind his kiss made me wonder if I really had to leave, but I knew I had to. Breaking from our embrace he ran his fingers over my cheek and walked away, but not before putting the band on my wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting dressed in my new clothes I gave myself a final look in the mirror. Wearing light blue jeans that hug me just right, a tight red tank top with a sleaveless black leather jacket and the most amazing pair of boots Ive ever seen I was ready to party.

By the time I went downstairs the party was already in full swing. John was working the bar and surrounded by beautiful women, just the way he likes it. Erik and Kyle were taking turns with the camera filming the party. Shane however was nowhere to be seen. I made my way over to the bar to get a drink and have some fun.

"Johnnie Boy! Make me a-" "Already done!" he said handing me a fruity Margarita.

"Aww! See ladies, this man here. He's a keeper." I say to the crowd of girls surrounding him as I sit on his lap. "Which ever one of you ladies ends up with him is gonna be very lucky. He knows how to treat a girl." I give the girls a wink as they giggle at John.

"Hey! Eleven right?" He shouts after me I give him a small smile and nod.

I lose myself in the crowd and beat of the music, a mixture of the groups favorite bands. The atmosphere of the party throwing me into a carless and carefree stupor. I let my body move with the music singing and dancing all with the mass of people having a good time. Suddenly, I feel someone slam into me breaking me from my trance.

"Oh my bad. Im Chris." Not a bad looking guy if I say so myself.

"Hi Chris, Im Charlotte but everyone calls me Charlie or Char."

We dance for a while, talking and laughing, and of course some harmless flirting. I spot Shane watching us from across the party and immediatley feel bad.

"What do you say?" Chris regained my attention, looking at me expectantly.

"Im sorry, what'd you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to go for a walk down by the water, get away from all this noise for a bit?" he asked again smiling.

"Uhm.." Looking at my watch I see that it reads ten-thirty.

"Its alright, I was just offering."

"Oh no! Its not what youre thinking. I would love to go with you.." the smile that had faded came back to his face. "its just that I have to be going. Im leaving town tonight for a few weeks. This was kind of a going away party for me." I finish, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"Oh, well it was great meeting you. Maybe Ill see you around when you get back."

"Chris, Im glad to see that you made it. Having fun?" Shane interrupts wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Well yeah, I needed to get out of the house so.." he trailed off suddenly uncomfortable at Shane's sudden appearance.

"Char, you ready? Erik and the boys are loading up your car so why dont we head upstairs and double check." he says guiding me away from my new friend.

"It was nice meeting you!" I holler over my shoulder before losing Chris in the crowd.

"What was that all about?" I ask through my teeth pulling my hand from his grasp.

"I have plans for him." was all he said.

"Well it seems that I have everything I will need while Im gone." I say to the four guys standing around me. Silence settles upon us as my words sink in. Each of their faces are covered in sadness, I cant stand it.

The first to hug me goodbye is Erik, he's the newest member of the group so our hug is brief, then Kyle. John walks up to me and pulls me into a rough hug, trying to keep up his tough guy look, before he pulls away he whispers in my ear for me to be safe while Im away. Last, but not least, is Shane. He had been standing back while the others took their turns.

Walking up to me I leap at him, holding him tightly. Returning the hug he rubs my lower back soothingly. I take a deep breath, inhaling his scent; Salt water, leather, and black licorice. I pull back with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" He asks smiling himself. Reacing into his jacket I pull out a strip of licorice and take a bite giggling. They all join me. "Well, I guess you'd better be heading out if you wanna get there by six." Opening the car door for me he looks back at the guys. Taking the hint they walk away with calls to keep in touch and to bring them something back.

I sit in the drivers seat and grab Shane's shirt pulling him close. He leans down giving me another heart-stopping kiss that makes me want more. With a sigh I fall back against my seat, eyes closed. Crouching next to me he takes my hand in his, chuckling lightly.

"Plenty more of that when you get back. Now if you have any problems on the way there give me a call and let me know when you get there. I took the car and filled it up while you were in the shower so your good on gas."

Shutting the door he leans in the open window, and kisses my forehead. "Ill see you soon." Almost as a last thought I reach into his jacket and take one more piece of licorice.

"For the road." I wink at him as I pull out of the drive way and head off into the night. Hooking my Ipod up I put on a playlist.

"In the end as you fade into the night. Oh whoa oh. Who will tell the story of you life?" I sing along.

_Santa Carla, here I come. _


	3. Chapter 3

After a long drive on the dark and deserted back roads of California I arrive a quarter past six. Trudging up the stairs to the tiny apartment I set my bags down and look around. It was a wreck. Chinese take out and pizza boxes cluttered the counter and table and a mound of dishes filled the sink.

Making my way through the hallway I come to a stop at the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath I turn the handle and push open the door. Posters and pictures covered the walls. An open suitcase lay on the bed filled with half folded clothes and other necessities.

"Oh, Janie.. what did you get yourself into?" I think aloud as the sting of tears cloud my vision. Collapsing onto the bed I sob for my sister, heartache and pain filling my soul.

_"Janie come on!" I giggled reaching out for her hand. Daddy had just pulled into the drive way after a long day of work. _

_Running through the field hand in hand we squeeled in excitement. Dropping to his knees he scooped us up and covered us both in kisses hugging us tighter than he ever has. Mother walked out the backdoor just then and Daddy set us down telling us to go get ready for supper while they talked. Smiling we raced into the house, we didnt get far before the arguing started. _

_"Why are they yelling now?" Janie whispered quietly as I hugged her close._

_"I dont know..." I whispered back guiding her down the hall to the bathroom._

_"THEN JUST LEAVE ALREADY! WERE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU ANYWAY!" we heard mother scream before the backdoor was slammed shut and footsteps pounded down the hall. _

_By then Janie and I were both cowered behind the door, still not used to hearing them fight. _

_"Girls, where are you?" Daddy called from the end of the hall. We rushed into his arms trembling from our sobbing. "Shh. Shh. Its okay now. No need to cry. Come with me." Taking our hands he led us to our room, setting us down on my bed. "Alright girls, Daddy's gonna go away for a couple of days. You'll be here with mommy while Im gone." He kept a straight face but I could see the pain behind his eyes. _

_"Can't we go with you instead?" Janie pleaded, new tears brimming her eyes. _

_"No baby. Im afraid not. Now why dont you girls go eat your supper. Ill be back in a little bit to say goodnight." And with that he walked away. _

_After supper was done we got dressed in our night things and daddy came to tuck us in. Normally we'd be sleeping in seperate beds but Janie was still shook up from this afternoon so I let her sleep with me. _

_"Goodnight my two beautiful girls. Ill see you soon, I promise." He kissed our foreheads and gave us a hug each. While hugging me goodnight he whispered in my ear "Take care of your sister Charlotte." _

_"I love you girls." was the last thing he said before turning out the light and walked away. _


	4. Chapter 4

The sharp trill of my ringing phone woke me from the memory. Still groggy from sleep I reach blindly for the source of the sound. Pressing the button I raise the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Char, did I wake you?" asks the amused voice on the other end.

"No, of course not you just caught me in the middle of... uh..." I trail off unable to think of another excuse.

"Oh! Makes sense now." Shane laughs at me, the faint sounds of waves crashing in the background.

"Shut it, Powers." Standing up I stretch and make my way to the front room. Shane happily babbles on about what a great surf I'm missing out on. I look out the window at the lights and sounds of the boardwalk.

"What are you going to do tonight?" he asks snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, nothing. Probably walk around. Enjoy the town a bit before I have to start figuring things out here."

"Right, right. Well I'll let you go. Give me a call tomorrow then." Shane says clearly wanting to get back on the water.

"Alright, will do. See ya." I respond searching my bags for my wallet.

Hanging up I hear what sounds like him saying "I love you". _Whoops! Oh well, I'm not sure how to respond to that anyway. _Finding my wallet I head out the door and down the stairs. Stepping off the last one I immediately jump back on it as four motorcycles whiz by nearly running me down.

"Jerks!" I shout after the group of cackling guys. Making sure the path is clear I start my walk through the boardwalk. The first shop I come to is a video store, I know I don't need any movies but something pulls me inside. Not physically but mentally, I HAVE to go in there and I have no clue why.

Entering the store I see the guys from the motor cycles standing around the counter. Immediately I want to turn around and exit the shop but I can't. I move towards the horror section and have a look, trying to avoid the guys. Moments later I hear someone walk up behind me.

"That's a good movie" A playful voice states.

Turning around I see one of them, he has long wild blonde hair and an award winning smile. I can't help but notice I'm staring so I look at the movie in my hand.

"Uh, yeah it's alright. I've seen it about a dozen times"

He must have noticed me staring because he chuckles a bit before introducing himself to me. "I'm Paul."

"I'm Charlotte, I go by Charlie though." I smile back at him shyly. Since when am I say?

"Well Charlie, I just wanted to apologize for almost killing you earlier. We weren't paying attention."

"Ah, well seeing as you apologized and all. I guess I can let it slide, just this once though."

He laughs then, a loud and boisterous laugh that catches me off guard. I laugh along with him though, setting the movie back on the shelf.

"Paul! We gotta go." One of the other guys calls to him. He has a sort of platinum blonde mullet going on, but he makes it look tough.

"Damn. I gotta go. I'll see-"

"PAUL! NOW!" the man calls again.

"Fuckin-a! I'm coming already." He shouts back.

Turning back to me Paul smiles again and tells me that he'll see me again tomorrow and walks away.

I go to ask him what he means but before I get the chance I hear the rumble of motorcycles and he's gone. Now what?

AUTHORS NOTE: I know that my chapters are kinda short, but im working on them. Im not too sure how many people are reading my story so if you like it/don't like it/ or have any ideas PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IT! I would really appreciate it! :3


End file.
